


Science Sparing

by Nausi



Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Pre-Slash, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, aikido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little something for TurtleTeapot. It is pre-romance/slash. Just a little sparing and feels. Sorry that there isn't more sparing Turtle, fight scenes are not my strong point. Hope the fluff makes up for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Sparing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTeapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTeapot/gifts).



“You should really practice with Rogers.” Bruce hitched up his sweats a little as he settled into horse stance.

“He doesn’t know aikido.” Tony smiled and mimicked Bruce.

“You could hire someone, you know, a black belt who actually knows what they’re doing.” He took a few deep breaths and started into the first few strikes in the warm up he always did. 

Tony shook his head, “That black belt wouldn’t be you.” He continued to mimic Bruce’s moves, smirking just a little.  
\--------------  
“You have to breath.” Bruce offered Tony a hand up.

“What does breathing have to do with dodging?” He took the offered hand and winced a little. There was going to be a mark from where that last heel kick had taken him in the chest. They were wearing minimal gear, just head guards really. A month in they had a good enough feel for each other that the rest of it just wasn’t necessary.

“You need to move through the poses and strikes as though they are as natural as your fingers running across a keyboard. That means deep, regular, even breaths.” Bruce noticed how close they were and took a half step back.

Tony was about to roll his eyes when he saw the expression on his friend’s face. “Alright, alright, I’ll breath.” He rubbed his chest a bit and shook his head, “Honestly though Banner, you don’t need to worry so much, you get more upset when you knock me over than I do.”

The look that passed over Bruce’s features was far more telling than he would have liked.

“Hey Big Guy.” Tony took a step forward and put an easy hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“This is all about peace of mind for me, I can’t really use it in a fight.” He looked down at his feet, and folded his hands neatly in front of himself, “You could though.” Bruce took a deep breath and looked up into those bright bistre eyes, “I don’t remember much about the battle, blurs mixed with what you’ve all told me, but there is one moment I remember.”

Tony held his breath again, he was fairly sure he knew what Bruce was going to say.

“I -- he ripped the Iron Man’s faceplate off and looked at you.” Bruce swallowed and kept looking at Tony, the weight of the other’s hand heavy on his shoulder. “That fear, and rage . . . I don’t want to think about it, but I do. When you go down so easy . . . .”

“It’s okay Bruce.” He felt awkward, but not in an uncomfortable way, if that was even possible. Tony slid his hand up to rest behind Bruce’s neck and pulled him in closer. “Aikido wouldn’t have changed anything just then, and you were there, you caught me.” He saw Bruce blink and go a little ridged at their proximity, but the latter did not pull away so Tony kept on and set his other hand lightly on Bruce’s waist. “You’re here now, making me sober up and take a closer look at things, making me take things seriously. I need that. I need you, and you’re here, so don’t beat yourself up over it alright?”

Bruce blinked and dropped his hands to his sides. Being so close was making him nervous, what Tony was saying was making him nervous. “You don’t need me.”

“I just said I do, are you going to tell me I don’t know what I need?” Tony’s face hardened just a little.

“No.” It was said softly, little more than a whisper.

“You can touch me, if you want to. I won’t break.”

The doctor took a deep breath and nodded before putting his arms around Tony. They stood there like that for a while. Bruce couldn’t help thinking that it was absurd, the friendship between them. Sometimes he wondered if Tony was hinting at something more, but he could not imagine it really being possible. What would a man like that want with him? Still, there was no denying that there was simply no one he trusted the way he trusted Stark.

“I’m going to make sure of that Tony.”


End file.
